Love Isn't For The Faint Hearted
by StarryNightxox
Summary: Robin Hood story based on an alternative ending to season 2. Robin/Marian
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Robin Hood fic, it's an alternative ending to season 2. I know it's been done before but I started re watching all the episodes and wanted to write something.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood or any of it's characters...**

Chapter 1

"Marian!" Robin yelled as he saw her fall to the ground. Djaq rushed over towards her and began feverishly working to try and stop the bleeding. Guy stared at the wound he inflicted on Marian, he instantly regretted what he did, but at the same time was angry at her for provoking him. He couldn't get away fast enough when the Sherriff yelled at him to leave.

"We have to move her" Djaq said urgently to Robin, he lifted her as gently as he could, without jostling her wound up from the hot sand of Acre, only turning his head back to glare at Gisbourne and the Sherriff as they rode away, all the while silently hoping and begging that she would be alright. What would he do without her? After what seemed like hours Robin found himself nearing a tent and picked up his pace as hope filled him. Maybe they wouldn't be too late.

"I need clean instruments!" Djaq yelled to Will and Much, sending them scurrying off to find what she needed. Marian moaned quietly as Robin placed her onto a makeshift table so that Djaq could get to work. He felt himself being ushered outside by John as Will and Much returned with clean instruments for Djaq to get to work with.

Robin was in a daze. He sat outside the tent in the bright sun and remembered all of the good things about Marian. Her smile, her eyes, her bravery, the way she fought...the list went on, the only times he snapped out of his reverie were when he heard the sharp cries of Marian as Djaq worked on helping her.

"Aarrggh!" she screamed again. Robin looked up again towards the tent, wishing he could be in there, but every time he tried to help he was pulled back fiercely by one of his friends. Giving up hope as he continued to hear his beloved's screams, Robin of Locksley did something he hadn't done in many years. He prayed.

Djaq sighed, contented with her work. Marian was sewn up, the blood had been cleaned from around her garishly red looking wound, and she slept peacefully, her rhythmic breathing all that could be heard in the tent.

Djaq got up to open the mouth of the tent and tell Robin the good news. Marian was, if only just, alive...

**Short chapter to start I'm afraid, but please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Robin?" Djaq called. Robin looked up at the small smile that Djaq had upon her face, and relief and hope flooded his own as he realised that this could mean the good news that he needed.

"She needs plenty of rest" She started.

"She's alive?" Robin spoke in an excited whisper

"Yes, only just" Djaq confirmed before he leapt up and ran into the tent that he had been waiting outside of for what seemed like days. He walked briskly to her side, taking in her pale complexion as he gently stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"Marian?" he asked. She groaned softly as she was pulled from sleep and slowly cracked her eyes open. She tried to speak but all that came out was a small croak.

"Shhh my love. It is okay, I am here" he assured her as her eyes focused in on his face. She continued to stare, taking in every detail of him as if she thought she would never see it again. Marian felt her eyelids become heavy and as she fought to keep them open, Robin was there, assuring her that he would still be there when she woke. She closed her eyes and drifted off into a vacant world of darkness.

"How is she?" Will asked as he appeared at the front of the tent. Djaq answered for Robin,

"I have sewn up the wound and stopped the bleeding, she is still very weak. Let her rest for now" Djaq spoke softly to the rest of the gang, who had appeared to hear the news.

"She will live?" asked Much warily, remembering the last time Gisbourne had stabbed her.

"I do not know" Djaq said, "but she cannot travel"

"Then I will stay with her" Robin stated, matter-of-factly as all of his friends looked at him.

"I'm not bein' funny right, but what about the Sherriff?" Alan asked, "I mean, he got away din't he?"

"We go to Nottingham" Stated John

Robin closed his eyes and sighed when the rest of the gang nodded, he didn't want to leave Marian, alone in a tent in the middle of the desert.

"I will stay with her, Robin" Djaq must have read his mind. She glanced at Will, urging him to do the same.

He sighed "Me too" he said, slapping Robin on the back, "We'll take care of her." Robin closed his eyes again as he absent mindedly stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. The gang silently slipped out, giving him some well needed space.

"You should go" Marian whispered hoarsely, causing him to look up, startled by her sudden words.

"I can't leave you" he pleaded to her

Marian closed her eyes, "Now is _not_ the time Robin" she breathed quietly; she could feel whatever relief for pain Djaq had given her wearing off. Robin felt her become more withdrawn as she winced and tried to mask the pain with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Fine" He agreed reluctantly, thinking it would be best not to stress her out, "I'll go back to Nottingham, defeat the Sherriff, you come home, and we'll get married and live happily ever after!" He smiled at his plan; so similar to the one she came up with when he proposed.

Marian smiled slightly, "That sounds like a plan"

**Soo, chapter 2...drop me a review and tell me if you liked it or not :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Big thanks to everyone who had reviewed so far, you're feedback is appreciated.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Robing Hood *sigh*  
So here's chapter 3, I was going to update sooner but I had to go and visit family and completely forgot about it :p**

**Anyway...enjoy!**

Chapter 3

"We'll see each other again soon, my love, I promise" Robin assured Marian, who was laid in the same tent as before, and had just woken up from a very restless sleep.

"I'll miss you" she whispered as he gently kissed her forehead.

"I know love," he replied quietly, "but Djaq and Will shall bring you home as soon as you are well enough" he reassured her. With one final kiss, Robin walked to the entrance to the tent and paused to look back at Marians resting form.

"Robin, come on!" Much yelled; he was busy preparing the horses for the ride back across the desert to the ship that would take them home. Robin reluctantly stepped out from the shade in the tent, and walked briskly towards the rest of the gang, taking a swig of water as he went.

"Take care of her" Robin said to Djaq and Will when it was his turn to hug them and say goodbye.

"Don't worry Robin, she's in good hands" Will said simply, gesturing to Djaq as he did so. Within 5 minutes they were all atop their own horses and waving goodbye to the king and the rest of their friends, other than Marian, who was still sleeping in the medical tent.

"Right lads. Back to Nottingham" Robin said from atop his horse. Robin and his gang rode quickly across the hot sand towards the ship that would take them home.

The journey back was a long one, and Robin couldn't help but let his mind wander to Marian, as he sat on the wooden floor of the rickety boat he silently wished she had been able to return to England with him, but she had to recover and get well again before she could travel...he longed to be by her side, to be able to help her. He sighed loudly and Allan turned his head to look at him,

"She'll be alright you know?" He stated confidently, "Will and Djaq will take care of her, just you watch, she'll be back to naggin' you next week!" Allan was trying to be positive; he could tell from Robin's expression that his thoughts had turned dark.

"Don't, Allan!" He exclaimed sharply, "I don't want to hear it!" He didn't want sympathy; he wanted revenge on what happened to his love. His thoughts turned to the reason why she was in Acre in the first place, Gisbourne would pay for hurting her.

**I'll admit I tried to make the chapter longer but it just wasn't happening...**

**Please review if you feel so inclined :)**


End file.
